The present invention relates generally to a fuel distributor for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine having a fuel-injection system. The fuel distributor comprises a fuel flow divider having a tubular distributor housing and at least one fuel feed connection as well as at least one fuel return connection. The fuel flow divider has a number of first receiving holes which corresponds to the number of injection valves, and a second receiving hole arranged in the region of an end limitation of the distributor housing.
Such a fuel distributor is known from German Patent OS 41 11 988, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,963 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference). This known fuel flow divider is intended for use with internal combustion engines, the cylinders of which are arranged in a row with respect to each other. This reference provides no indication whether or how such a fuel flow divider could be used in internal-combustion engines of the type having at least two rows of cylinders.
There remains a need for the-further development of a fuel distributor of the aforementioned type that can be used in internal-combustion engines which have at least two rows of cylinders, and in such a manner that its construction is both simple and economical.